


Data Love

by Serenity1



Series: Data/Geordi [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotions, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi is in love with Data.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Love

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the pairing Data/Picard before, but once I started watching the series again, there was so many Data/Geordi scenes that I began liking the pairing as in a romantic way. This is my first time writing for this fandom. Yay! Forgive me for any grammar mistakes. If you want to be my beta, please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not owe ST: TNG!

"What I'm trying to say is: I'm in love with you," Georde La Forge said to the android in front of him. "I've always had been. I don't know when, per se, but I guess it just developed something more over time," he said. 

The android didn't say anything as he just kept looking at Geordi. "Data, listen…" Geordi began but an intercom stopped him on going even more.

"Data to Geordi, I was wondering if you can help me in Engineering at the moment if you aren't doing anything right now?" Data's voice asked.

Geordi sighed as he looked at the emotionless android in front of him. "I will be right there Data," he said and he tapped his communicator to close the communication. "I guess another time," he mutters as he leans up to kiss the holographic Data on the cheek. "Computer, save program title Data Love and end program."

\------

"Why don't you tell him?" Guinan asked as Geordi was in Ten Forward, having a drink.

Geordi stared at Guinan as if she grew another head. "This is Data we are talking about. He doesn't have emotions," he whispered harshly.

"Well, what your doing on the holodeck isn't healthy either. Remember what happened with Christy?" Guinan asked.

Geordi groaned, "Don't remind me," he said.

"So tell him," Guinan urged again.

"No emotions," Geordi said again.

"So? Remember Jenna? She fell in love with Data. Data was trying so hard to please her," Guinan said.

Geordi nodded as he remembers. "I will think about it," he said as he drank his last gulp and stood up. "Thanks Guinan," he said with a smile and he left.

"Good luck," Guinan whispers to no one in particular.

\---------

"Was there anything you needed, Geordi?" Data asked as he looked up from his console.

Geordi fidgeted where he stood. What was he doing in Data's quarters? After that talk with Guinan, he went straight forward here. But now… "I…." Geordi wasn't sure what to say but was saved by Spot who jumped on the console in front of Data.

"Spot, this isn't your work station," Data said as he grabbed her to move her back down on the floor.

Geordi frowned as he leaned forward to get a better look at Spot. "Is she gaining weight?" He asked.

Data looked at her, "She begs for food more frequently nowadays," he said.

"You know Data, she can be pregnant," Geordi said.

"Or she's gaining weight," Data said as he looks at Geordi. "I'll do a thorough investigation later. Was there something you need?" He asked startling Geordie.

"I was wondering if you're free tonight? I want to play chess against you," he lied.

If Data could had frowned, Geordi was sure he would be seeing it now. "You don't play chess," he said.

"Well, we can go to the holodeck if you prefer. Go somewhere you like," Geordi suggested.

"I will look at the available programs we have and contact you in an hour," Data replied.

"Looking forward to it," Geordi said with a smile as he left.

 

\---------

Ever since then, Geordi and Data would go to the holodeck during their free time. It was always Data who would ignite where they would go.

It wasn't until one day when Geordi was in Engineering working as he gotten a call from Data. "Geordi, would you meet me in Holodeck 3? There's something that I would like you to see," Data's voice said.

Geordi smiled, "I'll be done in ten minutes, can you wait that long?" He teased.

"Yes, I'll be here, Data out."

\--------

True to his word, Geordi arrived at the holodeck within ten minutes. He had a smile on his face but it went down as soon as he saw two Data's.

"What…" Geordi looked at the other Data and saw the clothing he wore. He swore. "How did you get that file?" He asked.

"It was encrypted by a poor password and since it has my name…" Data said.

Geordi sighed, "I shouldn't had put my name on the file," he mutters.

"What program is this, Geordi? Why do a holographic me?" Data asked.

"First of all: it's an invasion of privacy to hack into someone's files…" Geordi began.

"I was acting of best interest…." Data interrupted.

"'Best interest?!' Data, you just can't… I can't believe you…! Augh!" Geordi groaned out loud and he stormed off of the holodeck without saying anything to Data.

\-------

"I understand why you're upset…" Counselor Troi began as she sat with Geordi inside his quarters.

"Do you really?" Geordi asked as he leans back in his chair.

"You're upset cause he found out about you loving him but he doesn't know that, does he? He has no emotions," Deanna said.

"If only Data had that emotion chip…" Geordi said slowly.

"Geordi, would you had fallen in love with Data if he had the emotion chip?" Deanna asked.

"Probably not," Geordi replied honestly.

"Hiding your feelings for him isn't healthy, you have to tell him someday," Deanna said.

Geordi sighed, "I know, but not yet," he said as Deanna gave him a disappointed look.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone went to the star trek convention in Vegas before? I'll be going this year and it would be my first/last time probably. Any tips? Can the general admission ticket let you in the promenade?
> 
> Anyway, how do you guys like it? Good/bad? I might do more one-shots!


End file.
